


Civilized Debate

by CrevanFox, LaterTuesday



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: Cell Phones, Ficlet, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-03
Updated: 2010-11-03
Packaged: 2017-10-13 01:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrevanFox/pseuds/CrevanFox, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaterTuesday/pseuds/LaterTuesday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenzi and Hale text each other</p>
            </blockquote>





	Civilized Debate

_hey. want 2 talk 2 u_

what are you 12? learn to type properly.

 _every1 talks like this._

only losers.

 _Kenzi stop being a pain in my ass._

stop typing like one.

 _We need to be cool if Bo and Dy are goint to keep.._

shagging like rabbits that just got out of prison?

 _now whose 12?_

what do you want Hale?

 _can we act like adults plz?_

ok. weapons or lawyers?

 _LOL_

wasn't joking.

 _u know i am a cop right?_

so arrest me

 _u are a giant pain in my ass_

Thanks, I try.

 _so seen any good movies lately?_

are you asking me out?

 _What?! NO._

 _Oh I get it you are jk._

 _Kenzi?_

 _Kenzi?_


End file.
